The present invention relates to an armor shield and, more particularly, to lightweight and effective armor shield.
Armor shields offered today in the market place are heavy, and as a result when carried for extended periods of time, encumbers the activities of the user. The current armor shields used are ceramic based plates, which are heavy. These armor shield products are intended to be used by individuals in dangerous and high stress situations during planned or unexpected high tension encounters. Current armor shields weigh around 40 lbs and cause fatigue to a user. Further, ceramic plates are consistently unreliable as they are proven to fail multi-hit firings that will cause injuries and fatalities under any condition. Weight, ballistic integrity and cost all contribute to the challenges of creating an optimal design configuration that protects life and prevents injury.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lightweight armor shield.